You're my world
by StarLight112
Summary: Angela and Chase have been married for a month but have not been very intimate. But one night Chase has had enough.... ONE-SHOT Lemon.. Chase X Angela/Akari a little of Kevin Male character X Maya.


Hello all! I'm quite new around here and I've decided to do some dirty scenes from the Harvest Moon games ^.^ Please contact me which pairing you me to do next.

I started with Tree of Tranquility because that's my favorite game. It will always be the main character and a bachelor. Here are the pairings...

Chase X Angela---- DONE

Luke X Angela

Owen X Angela

Jin X Angela

Julius X Angela

Toby X Angela

Gill X Angela

Calvin X Angela (yes I'll do him too)

As for this one. It's Chase X Angela. Why? Because that's the guy I married in the game ^__^ Anyhow hope you like it, enjoy.

INTRO

Angela stretched her arms and wiped the sweat off her brow. She had finally finished all the farm work for the day.

She couldn't even remember what time she started working this morning, so much that she couldn't even remember saying Goodbye to her husband. Wait... maybe she didn't? Oh boy, what a great start to a new life!

Her husband was Chase, the young cook at the Sundae Inn. It was hard to believe it, because it happened so fast. He was so rude to her at first, so much that she opted never to speak to him, ever.

Eventually, she started talking to him again, ignoring all the comments he made about her. She gave him gifts from her farm and cooking dishes that she made herself to prove to him that she could bring this farm back to life and make a living. He even admitted that her cooking skills were advanced.

If there was one of her better skills, it would be cooking. Her mother was a cooking teacher at a university, so she and her brother learned how to cook for themselves and their family at an early age.

Her brother, Kevin had moved to Waffle town about a year before she did to work on a different farm down the road. She first came to Waffle town to attend her brother's wedding. He got married to the young waitress that also worked at the Sundae Inn, who is Maya. He always talked how she complimented his cooking skills and how ridiculously clingy she was to him after she confessed that she loved him. He finally proposed to her with the blue feather and she basically tackled him to the ground yelling "YES!"

(ANGELA'S POV) THE PAST

_I met a lot of the villagers at the wedding, including Chase. When my new sister-in-law introduced him to me, he basically brushed me off and said "nice to meet you" and wondered off. I frowned and mumbled "what a jerk" to myself. All of the rest of the townsfolk were all very kind. I ended up talking to Mayor Hamilton about the town, and how my brother was progressing. He said that Kevin was really well-liked and that the farm he had was reborn and really successful. _

_Also he commented on how much girls were floundering over him and how Maya had to practically scratch their eyes out to keep them away. I rolled my eyes and said that it didn't surprise me and that my brother was usually the "belle of the ball."_

_I met all of those broken hearted girls who watched my brother walk down the aisle with his new wife, Maya._

_There was Renee, and she was a real sweetheart. She admitted to me that she cried when she heard that my brother and Maya were engaged. But she said that as long as he's happy, she didn't mind. What a sweetie._

_There was Anissa, who was a medical herb specialist. She was really beautiful and gentle, she and I bonded since I had an interest on gardening. She also said that her heart was breaking when she saw Kevin take Maya as his wife, it's hard not to feel bad for the poor girls._

_Kathy was the third one, and she worked at the Sundae Inn as a barmaid. She said it made her sick how every time Kevin entered the Inn, Maya would always get to him first. _

_Luna, the one who worked at the clothing store with her sister Candace was probably the most bitter. She had her arms crossed the whole time and had her hands over her face. She mumbled a brief "congratulations" when my brother went to give her a hug. _

_The final girl was the belly-dancer, Selena. Wow, did she have a body! She wasn't the most pleasant person, but she opened up to me later when I moved to Waffle town. She said that Kevin was the only one who understood her and that he liked her for her and not for her body._

_Those poor girls, I told them that my brother was always attracting a lot of attention and that my nickname for him was "pretty boy."_

_Well I had to admit that I was jealous of Kevin because he had a good life. He had a really successful farm, nice animals, good friends with everyone here, a nice wife... and so on. Mayor Hamilton told me that the owner of the new farm up the road from Kevin's was going to sell his farm; he asked if I was interested. I thought about it for a while and told him I'd give him my answer in a week's time. _

_I went back to the city where I lived by myself in a small apartment, and my average job. I decided that I needed a change... BAD. So I called the Mayor and told him that I'd buy the farm and run it myself. He was very happy and contacted the owner which whom I bought it from for a reasonable price. I called up Kevin and told him the news, and he was ecstatic. He said he'd be waiting there for me with Maya when I got there. So I packed up all my things and moved to Waffle town. _

_Kevin and Maya were waiting for me when I got to the farm. He gave me all his old books about farming which he read when he first started. For the first few days, I read most of the books and observed Kevin on his farm to learn. The first few weeks were a challenge, because I really didn't know what I was doing, so I asked Kevin for advice and he kept giving me pointers on how he got his farm going. Eventually I started making money, and started to bring this farm to life, as the previous owner hadn't done much to it. I learned more and more; also doing all that hard labour work made me really strong and athletic. _

_I went to the Sundae Inn most days to have lunch with Kevin, or to visit Maya. I became really good friends with Yolanda, the head chef. She was impressed by my cooking skills and offered me a part-time job, I accepted it but only for a little bit because of my farm. I helped her in the kitchen, which is where Chase usually was too. He ignored me most of the time, or commented on how they didn't need any more help, which really began to annoy me. _

_I decided to fight fire with fire and that I'd make comebacks on his snarky comments. For instance, he said that if I'd heat that dish I was making any hotter the person eating it would need a doctor. I clenched my fist and spat that he's going to need a doctor when I was finished with him! It surprised him quite a bit when his eyes widened, of course Yolanda needed to stop me before I hit him. _

_Although, one day he went too far in his remarks, when he said "you should just go back to that dirty farm of yours where you belong." Maya and Yolanda scolded him but I shook my head and said "Fine, I'll go." I started to leave but turned around and walked back to him slowly. I coldly stared into his violet eyes and said "You're the worst scum alive," and with that I slapped him HARD across the face. I stormed out the door without looking at his reaction. Chase had winced in pain with his head turned to the side. A big red mark appeared where I slapped him. Chase lightly touched his cheek and grumbled. Maya shook her head and said "You deserved that."_

_One day I finally convinced Chase to try one of my homemade dishes to prove he was wrong about my skills in cuisine. I made a special Orange Cake recipe that my mother had, because I knew Chase loved Orange Cake. I watched him hesitantly eat it. When he was finished he blankly stared at me. "What? You think it's bad? Why am I not surprised!?" I had said, angrily. Chase was quiet for a bit and finally spoke._

"_Actually Angela, It was good. Really good."_

_My eyes widened at his response, He liked it? Well that's a first! "Really? I-I can't believe it..." I said scratching the back of my head. "It is different than other ones I've had, this one is better for sure. May I please have the recipe?" he asked. This time he asked nicely so I nodded and gave him the recipe. He thanked me and asked if I could make him something else. I nodded eagerly, maybe this was a different Chase! I brought him more homemade dishes and he never gave a bad response, he was quite impressed. _

_A week later he blew my mind when he asked me to have lunch with him. I accepted and ate some lunch with him, which he made himself. It was a meal to die for, for sure! We began to see each other more and more and became good friends. I was spending so much time with Chase those days that I hardly had any time to spend with Kevin or Maya. _

_One day Chase and I met under Alan's tree because he said he needed to tell me something in private. He seemed really nervous and his face was really flushed. He looked at me with his deep purple eyes, his peach coloured hair was gently blowing in the wind. "Angela, I can't stop thinking about you... I... I think I'm in love with you..." he said. My eyes widened, He was in love with me!? My heart raced as he gently stroked my cheek with his hand. I smiled and exclaimed "I'm delighted!" Chase smiled happily "Really? I'm so happy..." he said, blushing. He continued to stare at me with those brilliant violet eyes. He slowly leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. I eagerly kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my back tightly. Since that incident, we became an official couple and went to lots of festivals together. _

_Kevin and Maya were both very happy for me, but they gave me some surprising news. Maya was pregnant! She was very excited because now she had an excuse to eat anything she wanted and could get away with it. Kevin was excited too and said he was going to work hard and make sure that his child could have a good life. I knew I was lucky to have a brother like Kevin. He asked if I was going to marry Chase anytime soon. I looked at him in surprise and said it was too soon for us to get married, but he merely shrugged and winked at me before going back to work._

_I pondered the thought of being married to Chase, and thought more about it. I finally decided a few weeks later that I was ready to settle down and start a family since I was in control of my farm now. Mayor Hamilton mentioned to me about the blue feather and how it was the way you propose to someone, and a few days later I managed to obtain the blue feather from the bluebird that flew over my house. I was really scared about asking Chase to marry me, but I knew I had to do it sooner or later. So one day I finally revealed my blue feather to Chase. He was shocked and told me that we needed to speak somewhere in private, which could only mean under Alan's tree. _

"_Angela, you really want to marry me? All I can do is cook, will you still love me?" he asked. "Of course silly! I wouldn't be giving this to you if I didn't!" I said, giggling. He blushed and took the blue feather from me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you Angela, I love you," he said. I squeezed him tightly in the hug, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me passionately._

~~PRESENT~~ ANGELA'S POV

There were more people at the wedding then I thought. Almost the entire town was there and offered their congratulations. It has now been a month since we've been married. Chase has been working full-time still, and I've been really busy doing farm chores. We haven't been spending nearly as much time as we should be together, if you know what I mean.

That's what most couples look forward to after marriage, sex. Chase and I lost our virginity to each other after our wedding but you know that all couples usually do. Since then we've only made love twice, it's hard to believe but it's because we've been so wrapped up in work. I actually didn't mind it, I wasn't THAT desperate for sex. But little did I know my husband had other plans...

~~~~CHASE'S POV~~~~

I rolled up my sleeves and pushed my hair back. I was finally finished my shift for the day, it was a long day in the kitchen. I was off a bit early today, so I could go home to my beautiful wife Angela.

I was a lucky man, to be married to such a gorgeous woman. Angela was such a hard worker, so strong and kind-hearted. She was really athletic and muscular for a girl her size, probably because all of the hard labour work she did. I found her to be an inspiration.

She was persistent, when I tried to push her away at the start she only came back the next day with that same bright smile. She was an exceptional chef as well! Her dishes were really top quality, but she said it was because her mother was a university cooking teacher. I wish I could've met her mother, but she said that she died a few years ago in a car accident and her father had died a year previously. The only family she had left was her brother, Kevin.

Ever since Angela and I got married, I've grown to like Kevin. I didn't like him that much at first because he seemed so arrogant and like a womanizer but I found out that wasn't the case. He was actually a really nice guy and seemed to treat Maya well.

I cleaned up the kitchen to make it look good enough for Yolanda to take over. I said goodbye to my fellow co-workers and headed down the path back to my new home on the farm. I waved to Kevin and Maya who were having a picnic on the beach. Maya was now 3 months pregnant, and you could see a bump on her stomach now. She was pigging out on the lunch that I'm sure Kevin made; she would probably hurt the baby if she ate her own cooking.

I saw the farm approaching and looked to see if I could see my wife anywhere. I spotted her exiting the barn and heading towards the house. I smiled and walked a little faster.

"Angela!" I yelled. She jumped a bit and turned around. She relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Oh hey, Chase. You're finished work all ready?"

"Yeah, I got off early today, which means I can cook dinner tonight. I'll make sure it's the best because we usually don't have a lot of time to cook when we both finish work, hmm?" I said, grinning.

"Yes, your right, I'll go and get everything ready." She said, smiling as she walked into the house.

I scratched the top of my head. She didn't even give me a hug, or a kiss. Well I guess it's been a long day...

We sat facing each other, finishing the meal I had prepared. Angela smiled at me when she was done.

"Mmm, that was delicious Chase. You are definitely a better cook than me..."

"Not entirely. You're quite good at it yourself."

Angela blushed and thanked me. She stood up and started to clear the table. I stood up as well and helped her. We split doing the dishes and when we were done we sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. After all, it was winter and we needed extra heat.

Angela yawned and lay her head on the couch. Her smooth neck line was now visible when she leaned her head. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be drifting off.

I sighed and looked at my wife as she was asleep. God, this was driving me crazy! She looked so damn beautiful, as part of her shoulder was exposed. I was slowly starting to get aroused by her, laying there.

I moved right next to her and leaned my face in close to her neck. I inhaled her sweet smell of honey. Goddess, I was going to lose my mind! I needed her... now.

**ANGELA'S POV*** (Lemon!)

I was off in dream world until I felt hot breath on my neck. I slowly opened my eyes to meet my loving husband's passionate gaze.

"C-Chase?" I questioned quietly.

He didn't answer; instead he put his warm hands on my shoulders and leaned in even closer, to the point when our lips were almost touching.

"Wh-what a-are.. yo-"

But I was cut off when he pressed his lips firmly against mine. I blinked, unsure what to do. He moved his lips against mine in a smooth motion. I couldn't help but moan as I felt his hands slide around my back. He gently pushed me down onto the couch so I was lying down with him on top of me, lips still locked. He slowly ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking entrance. I decided to tease him a bit and denied him entrance. He growled in frustration and lightly bit my bottom lip, forcing me to gasp in pain.

He took the opportunity and slid his tongue into my mouth. He explored every inch of my mouth and our tongues did a fiery dance. He slowly broke away for air, shortly after.

He panted heavily and placed his hands on either side of me. He stared at me with his violet eyes, but he had a very different look in those eyes. He looked at me with passion, lust and desperation. I knew where this was going.

"Angela.... I... want you..." he whispered huskily in my ear.

I shivered as he spoke those words, Goddess he was driving me crazy now! I thought about denying him but I couldn't because we hadn't made love in so long, and he had me getting aroused already.

"Mmm, then take me... I'm all yours..." I whispered back.

He growled in approval and lifted me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and lay me down on the bed. He crawled on top of me and kissed my lips furiously. I moaned in pleasure and moved my lips with his. I felt his hands going under my shirt as he slowly began to peel it off.

Chase broke our kiss, so he could pull my shirt over my head. He carelessly tossed it in a random direction and resumed kissing me roughly. I began to become wet, knowing I was getting worked up. I felt Chase's hands on my back, un-clipping my bra. He threw it on the floor and sat up breaking the kiss.

He admired my body, like I was a piece of meat or something. I blushed and tried to cover my chest, probably because I was still a little shy about Chase seeing me with no clothes or top on. He grabbed my hands and pulled them off my chest.

"Mmmm, don't cover yourself. You look gorgeous..." he purred, licking his lips.

My face was beat red, I gasped as I felt him sucking on my collarbone roughly. I groaned and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. I tossed it on the ground and kissed his neck roughly, inhaling the beautiful smell of oranges. He groaned in pleasure and took my left breast into his mouth. His tongue played with the nub teasingly. I moaned and began to unzip his jeans. He pulled away from my chest and stared at me lustfully.

"Getting impatient? Relax, love. We have all night," Chase said, huskily in my ear.

"I know Chase, but Goddess you're driving me crazy!" I said, impatiently.

He smirked and ran his fingers through his peach hair. "Mm, my darling, I promise it'll only get better..." he said, with a sexy tone.

He kissed my lips with incredible passion, he forced his tongue through my lips. God, I needed him badly. I slid his jeans off and herd them drop on the floor. Chase broke our kiss and traveled down to my breasts again and resumed kissing them roughly.

"C-Chase... Ohhh..." I cried out, I couldn't hold back my cries of pleasure anymore. He smirked against my chest.

"Mmm Angela, I love it when you do that.." he growled.

He quickly removed my shorts and underwear at the same time. I could tell he was starting to lose his patience. I removed his boxers to show I knew it. Chase sat up quickly.

"Angela, I've been waiting for this for too long..."

"I know Chase, I promise we'll be more intimate from this night on..."

Chase grinned in approval. He placed his had roughly on my hips.

"Mmm, good. Now let me please you."

With that, I felt him penetrate my entrance in one smooth motion. I winced slightly but breathed in relief. He grunted slightly and lined our hips up perfectly.

He began to move in and out of me in a slow motion at first and eventually sped up to the point where I began to moan in bliss.

"Ohh..C-C-Chaaassee.... Ohhh"

CHASE's POV

I moaned in delight as I started to start a smooth rhythm. I increased my speed, slamming Angela hard into the bed.

I heard her moan out my name in bliss, "Ohh Chaasseee...." Goddess, I was now turned on to the max!

I wrapped her legs around my waist to get deeper penetration. I pounded into her roughly, moaning as I went along. She screamed in delight, earning a grunt of satisfaction from me.

"Nnnnn.. Angela.... aahh...Angela..." I groaned as I could feel my climax coming. She gasped out loudly as I slammed into her "sweet spot", I smirked and hit that spot over and over again. I could feel her tightening around me as I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Ah, C-Chase... Ohhhh I'm going to-"

I slammed into her a few more times before she screamed my name in pleasure, which means she hit her climax. I felt her walls clamp onto me which made my orgasm come almost seconds later.

I let out a huge groan of relief as I cummed deep inside of her. I breathed heavily and lay my head down on her chest. I could feel her chest rise up and down heavily and her hand came up and stroked my hair.

"Oh my Goddess, Angela... That ...was... incredible..." I breathed heavily.

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Mmm It was, it was,"

I looked at her lovingly. She was drifting off, so I went by her side and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Goodnight, my beautiful wife."

"Goodnight my darling husband."

REG POV

Over the next few days Chase and Angela were way more intimate and spent a lot of time together. One day when Chase had already left for work, Angela ran to the bathroom feeling nauseous. She vomited in the toilet and clutched her head. She had a bit of a fever, her chest really hurt too. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was very pale. Maybe?

She ran to the clinic in a hurry to see if her assumptions were right. She waited nervously as Irene looked at the screen with curiosity. "Hmm, Interesting..." she simply stated.

"W-what's wrong Irene, am I-"

She turned around and smiled at Angela. "Yes, it's positive. You're definitely pregnant."

Angela stared at her in wonder. She suddenly grinned, "Oh, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. Irene smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations, dear. May I suggest you tell Chase?"

Angela blinked. "Oh that's right, I should. Thanks Irene!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"No problem, make sure you comeback for a check up!"

Angela ran as fast as she could to the Sundae Inn. When she got there, she ran past Kevin and Maya who looked at her as she ran by. She stopped at Yolanda who was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Yolanda, where is Chase?" she asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen, do you want me to get him for you, honey?"

"Oh no thanks, I'll go, because I need to tell him something!" She said happily as she skipped by her merrily.

Angela looked at her husband who was stirring some soup on the stove. He didn't even look up when she entered the kitchen. She giggled to herself as she walked up behind him.

"Chase!"

He jumped and spun around really fast, cursing.

"Goddess Angela, you scared me to death!" he grumbled.

Angela scratched her head. "S-sorry, I have something to tell you, sweetie!" she said happily.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Chase widened his eyes. "Y-you're pregnant? Oh, I see, so that's why you've been eating so much!" he said grinning.

Angela pouted and crossed her arms. Chase smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lovingly. "I'm delighted, Angela. I can't wait until we have our very own child!" he said, hugging her.

Angela smiled into his chest and hugged him back. They both looked up when they heard loud applause coming from the door.

They stared over to see Kevin and Maya clapping and smiling. Angela frowned. "Were you listening?"

Kevin laughed and walked over to his sister, and kissed her on the head. "Aww, don't be mad sis! You should be happy! You're going to be an aunt and now I'm going to be an uncle! Congrats you two!" he said, giving Chase a one-handed hug.

Maya walked beside her husband and smiled. "Congratulations Angela, Chase! Now Angela, you and I can experience going through pregnancy together!" she said giving her a hug.

Angela grinned. "Yeah, you're right!"

"Well come on, let's go and have lunch to celebrate!" Kevin said, taking Maya's hand and leading her out the kitchen.

"We'll be there in a second!" Angela called back.

Chase pulled Angela into another embrace. "Angela I want to thank you, for helping me become a better person. Now that we're having a baby, I can't explain how much you mean to me."

Angela smiled and hugged him warmly. "You mean the world to me, Chase. Thank you..."

Chase smiled and kissed Angela and they headed out the door, ready to start their new life as parents.

Wooo I'm beat red after writing that! Hope you liked it, please contact me on who to do next.


End file.
